The present invention concerns recreational ski equipment and particularly the modification of such equipment to provide a temporary seat.
Efforts to provide a skier a temporary seat are embodied in the structures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,082 wherein a seat is jointly supported by a pair of ski poles; 2,834,604 and 2,709,603 wherein a seat is affixed to the upper end of a ski pole; 3,902,731 discloses a temporary seat in the nature of a sling suspended from the hand grips of a pair of corresponding ski poles; 2,445,344 which discloses a seat member in inserted endwise engagement with a pair of ski poles; 4,456,284 discloses a sling serving as a seat and having a pair of sleeves one each supported by a ski pole upper end; and 4,130,294 discloses a segmented ski pole including a collapsible seat structure. For one reason or another none of the foregoing seat structures are believed to be widely accepted by recreational skiers.